Is This Destiny?
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: Full summary inside the story, but it's about romance, angst and POKEMON! Major Brunetteshipping. Minor Advanceshipping/Contestshipping. Major Pokeshipping/Penguinshipping and a few more... Mainly centered on the sea. ON HOLD!


**Hi guys! Things will be made up in the story!**

Gary: Yeah… Whatever.

May: Stop being rude!

Drew: Let me be in the story!

Ash: Me TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Shut up.**

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

May: Really. SHUT UP!

Gary: SHUT UP!

Drew: SHUT UP!

My sister: SHUT UP!

**How the hell did you get in my story, sis?!**

My sister: Just did-

ASH: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MMMMUUUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTT BBBBBBEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN CCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

… **The summary: Everyone thinks she's dead... Apart from Gary Oak, he was the one who had found her. Shipwrecked on the beach near his lab. May then discovers that she can't speak and she has a growing attraction to him. Will she find out her true feelings in time? And how will she communicate with him her feelings?**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the region, some moves and some characters!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"AHHH!"

_Splash!_

"MAY!"

Darkness… Covering my eyes…

Water… Pulling me down…

One last breathe… Gone…

*???'s POV*

May's gone…

Why did I let her go out of her room tonight?

Why?

Her death is my fault.

My fault…

It's my fault that her beautiful sapphire eyes won't shine anymore…

Her brown hair to fly in the wind…

Her sweet voice to sing into my ears…

All my fault…

*Normal POV*

May opened her eyes and gasped.

Where was she?

She was in a big, no. That was an understatement.

A massive room, soft blue in colour, furnished richly in silver coloured items.

She was lying on an extremely soft bed, that was a pale sandy colour.

She blinked her bright blue eyes and a voice caught her attention.

"Hello, what's your name?"

May gasped.

The person who spoke to her was a boy, only around 16.

He was handsome, very, very handsome, yet he had something that made him look unattractive.

He had light brown hair, going up in spikes, azure eyes and slightly tanned skin.

He walked up to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's your name?" He asked again, softly.

May blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Her sapphire eyes widened and she tried to say, "May."

But they wouldn't come out.

The boy grinned, "So you can't speak…"

May shook her head and looked around for paper.

She found some and stood up, taking it and writing down, '_I can speak, but I can't now… I don't know why or how. But I just can't._'

The boy scanned the paper and nodded, "Cool."

May's mouth twitched into a grin and she wrote down, '_Do you have my pokeballs?_'

The boy nodded again, "Yeah… By the way – for the third time – what's your name?"

'_May Maples._'

"I'm Gary… Gary Oak."

May's eyes widened, '_Professor Oak's grandson?_'

Gary nodded, "Yeah… If you wanted to know, I found you on the beach, motionless with a Blastoise next to you. Is it yours?"

May frowned and nodded, '_Is he smaller than a usual Blastoise?_'

Gary read the note quickly, "Yeah… He's on the beach right now…"

May smiled, '_Can I go there?_'

The brunette boy smiled, "Yeah. Come on!"

He jumped up and went to the door, with May staring at herself.

"Huh? Oh." He noticed her stiff clothing and smirked.

"There are some clothes over there…" He pointed at a closet next to her bag.

May mouthed, 'Thanks.'

And she went to the door, shoving him out and locking it.

She then went to the closet and gasped as she saw what was inside of it.

Inside the closet was like a girl's fantasy.

Hundreds of dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, whatever you name, it was there.

She giggled and ran to the nearest pile of clothing and scrambled through it, acting like a little girl.

She then chose a beautiful sea blue sundress that reached up to her knees.

It was strapless, only held up by a strap around her neck.

She smiled as she watched herself in the mirror and went out of the door.

As she opened the door, Gary turned around to see her and blinked, "Shall we?"

May nodded, her steps small and unsteady.

Gary grinned and took her hand, pulling her gently with him.

A blush went up her cheek and she touched her face softly.

_What is becoming of me?_

*Elsewhere…*

Ash stared at his hands, his chocolate brown eyes dull.

Pikachu whined and nudged his master's arm but Ash didn't stir.

Ash was thinking about how he had lost his love… And he had never told her…

"Ash… You haven't eaten in 2 days…" A soft voice rang.

Ash lifted his head and expected to see May, but it was Dawn.

The younger girl sighed and went to him, in her hands was a bowl of ramen.

"Please eat."

Ash groaned and looked away, reaching for a picture that was beside him.

It was a picture of May and Ash, holding the unofficial contest ribbon.

Her eyes were sparkling with a light that had only one description.

Happiness.

Pure, undiluted happiness.

*Back to May, 2 months later*

May smiled as she stroked her Glaceon's back.

Her pokemon understood that she couldn't speak and now they were practicing telepathy like Anabel's.

((?) BTW Anabel's one of the Battle Frontier Brains.)

_Ice Shard!_

Her Glaceon responded with an Ice Beam.

May smiled.

They were getting closer. Her Glaceon had got the first word right.

"How's it going?"

May jumped, her eyes flashing accusingly at Gary.

"You know, what you're doing is astounding! I mean, no one has ever attempted this – apart from Anabel – and I really would like to study this!"

May looked confused

_Whatever…_

Her Glaceon began to laugh.

May rolled her eyes, _Get back to work… Use Aurora Beam!_

Her Glaceon narrowed its eyes and shot out a multi-coloured beam.

May smiled and laughed.

"What now?"

May glared at him in an _isn't-this-obvious?_ look.

"Oh."

She grinned and thought, _Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon at Gary._

All the pokemon that had heard her telepathically began to chuckle and Blastoise crouched down, pointing its cannons at the brunette boy.

Gary's eyes widened, "No you did not."

She grinned again, _I just did._

Gallons of pure water rained down on the boy and after his 'bath' he glared at May.

He took out all his pokeballs and threw them into the air.

There was a Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Butterfree, Altaria and Dratini.

He grinned, "Water Blast, Shadow Beam, Electric Charge, Silver Wind, Feather Song and Dragon Flame!"

A jet of water shot at May followed with a dark beam then weak electric sparks.

A gust of sparkly wind blasted on her, blowing feathers and music notes at her.

Last of all, a huge flamethrower of emerald green and sapphire blue flames shot at her.

She just sat down and closed her eyes.

Instead of the attacks hitting her, they collided together and created something.

They were words.

_Will you go with me to dinner?_

May gasped and blushed darkly.

Her pokemon giggled and her Glaceon murmured, "_You should go._"

May smiled at her ice type, _Tell him I will._

The eeveelution nodded and went up to Umbreon and the dark type told Gary.

Gary's face turned bright red and he whispered something to the Umbreon.

Then the dark type strutted up to the ice type and murmured something.

The ice type developed a pinkish colour and went to May, "_Umbry says that Gar_y_ said ok._"

May cocked her head, _Why did he say ok?_

The Glaceon stuttered, "_Well… It seems that Umbreon said something about a… Candlelit dinner at… The beach at sunset…_"

May gawked at the Umbreon on Gary's lap.

Gary's eeveelution smirked and sauntered off, leaving May infuriated.

_Gawd! He reminds me of Drew._

Then she went up to the cat-dog and picked it up, _Hell, you're now on my bad-list…_

The Umbreon grinned, "_Try me._"

Gary grinned, "I want to see how you do… In battle. Me and Umbers with you and Glaceon. Now."

May shrugged and smiled at her Glaceon.

The ice type smirked back and flicked her tail, "_This is going to be fun._"


End file.
